


Novocaine

by tipitina



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a black ski mask song. (Steve/Bucky fanvid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novocaine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakeskp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/gifts).



 For shakeskp, happy birthday darling.

 

 

"Novocaine"

This is a black, black ski mask song  
So put all of your anger on  
In the truly gruesome do we trust  
I will always land on you like a sucker punch

Singing I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare  
I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare

If you knew, knew what the bluebirds sang at you,  
You would never sing along  
Cast them out cause this is our culture  
These new flocks are nothing but vultures

Because they took our love and they filled it up  
Filled it up with Novocaine and now I’m just numb  
Now I’m just numb  
And don't mind me, I’m just a son of a gun  
So don’t stop, don’t stop until your heart goes numb  
Now I’m just numb  
I don’t feel a thing for you

I’m just a problem that doesn’t want to be solved  
So could you please hold your applause  
Take this sideshow and all its freaks  
And turn it into the silver screen dream

Singing I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare  
I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare

If you knew, knew what the bluebirds sang at you,  
You would never sing along  
Cast them out cause this is our culture  
These new flocks are nothing but vultures

Because they took our love and they filled it up  
Filled it up with Novocaine and now I’m just numb  
Now I’m just numb  
And don't mind me, I’m just a son of a gun  
So don’t stop, don’t stop until your heart goes numb  
Now I’m just numb  
I don’t feel a thing for you

I said one day the valley's gonna swallow me whole  
(Hijack the hype! Hijack the hype!)  
and I feel like a photo that’s been over-exposed  
(Hijack the hype! Hijack the hype!)

They took our love and they filled it up  
Filled it up with Novocaine and now I’m just numb  
Now I’m just numb  
And don't mind me, I’m just a son of a gun  
So don’t stop, don’t stop until your heart goes numb  
Now I’m just numb  
I don’t feel a thing for you  
(Lyrics source : azlyrics)

 Video download (117Mb) : [Here @ media fire](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/7bhofys81siwnhq/Novocaine.m4v)> 


End file.
